Hex's ex-Fiance
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Ever since Hex the Cobra moved to Station Square and fell in love with Espio the Chameleon, she received a letter from her father that she has to marry Prince Aarib. But she refused and how will she explain to her father that Aarib is a bad guy?


**Here's a story about Espio and Hex as love couple. Hex the Cobra is a princess of Egypt and has power of probability of bad luck that she can cast. Similar to the character Jinx from Teen Titans Go! show. **

**Hex, Horus, and Aarib belongs to me. **

**Espio belongs to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Flashback, 8 years ago)**  
_In Cairo, Egypt; a young female cobra living with her mom while her dad is out on an adventure to see the Pyramid of Giza._

_"Mom, why does daddy always dig for artifacts? He never has some time with us" Young Hex said._

_Her Indian cobra mother was having vegetables since she's a vegetarian just like the humans from India._

_"I know, sweetie. But he's an archeologist. And besides, I got you something that will cheer you up" Hex's mother said._

_"Really? What is it?"_

_Her mom pointed at the Lanner Falcon bird._

_"Wow. A bird" Young Hex said._

_"It's a Lanner Falcon, sweetie"_  
_"Cool. What's his name?"_  
_"That's what I decide to let you name him"_  
_Hex gasped happily, she really wanted to name her pet bird._

_"I'll call him, Horus"_

_"The god of the sky. Perfect name" her mom said._

_"Thanks, mom"_  
**(End of Flashback)**

"Yup, this is my pet bird, Horus" Hex said as she pets the bird's head.

"Lovely pet bird" Espio said.

"What else can Horus do, Hex?" Espio asked.

"He can deliver messages. Kind a like an email delivery" Hex said. Horus flew onto Hex's arm.

"Cool" Espio said.

They went back inside the house and Horus flew to the sky to have a moment time alone.

Hex's house was filled with ancient Egyptian stuff along with the modern furniture. Outside of her house was a statue of Anubis.

"Wow, you really are an Egyptian" Espio smirked.

"Yup" Hex said.

"It is my home country" Hex said.

"I don't know much about Ancient Egypt, but I know a little bit of…..mummies" Espio said with a quiet voice since he knew that Hex is scared of mummies.

"Yup"  
Horus flew from the window.

"Hey, Horus. How was your flight?" Hex asked.

"Caw!" Horus had a rolled up note in his claw.

Hex took the rolled up note and reads it; for a few seconds her face expression turned to anger.

"Grrr…father" she growled.

"What's wrong Hex?" Espio asked.

"It's my dad. He's forcing me to marry that snake pervert" Hex growled.

Ever since her father chose a future fiancé for his daughter at age 15, Hex refused to marry him.

"Who?" Espio asked.

"His name is Prince Aarib. I never liked him before. I can't believe my father chose that bastard" Hex clenched her fist.

"Does your father know his background?" Espio asked.

"No. He won't listen to me" Hex growled.

"Then you're just going to have to prove it to him" Espio said.

"How? He'll be furious" Hex said.

Her father has anger issues. She did not want to bring Espio to Cairo.

"Video evidence" Espio said holding out a video camera.

"Great idea, Espio. Well, I don't know if my father will be happy about this" Hex said. She gets scared when her dad is angry.

A while later of filming themselves, they put it on Youtube for her father to see this. She even wrote a letter and rolled it up so that Horus can deliver it to her dad in Cairo. Horus is an excellent fastest bird.

"Deliver this to my father quickly Horus" Hex said.

"Caw!" Horus flies out the window.

"I just hope I don't marry Aarib. He's a pervert" Hex said.

"I'm sure your father will understand" Espio said.

* * *

(Her Father)

"Hmph! How could my daughter fall in love with that….thing?!" he hissed angrily. He saw the video on youtube.

"Caw!" Horus flew at the window the rolled up letter.

"Give it!" he snatched the letter and reads.

_**Dear Father,**_

_**If you're reading this, I have refused to marry Aarib. Please understand that he's not the one that I love. Don't be mad at me. My true love, Espio the Chameleon is the one I love. I hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Love, Hex**_

After reading it, he ripped the letter into pieces angrily.

"Aarib! Go find my daughter and bring her to me this instant!" he shouted.

The gray male mobian cobra smirked evilly and did what he was told. Horus flew faster to warn Hex.

* * *

Hex was pacing back and forth waiting for Horus to return. She was so nervous and scared to wonder how her father will react.

"Oh, Espio. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you" she said worriedly.

"It'll be ok Hex. I'm here to support you" Espio said hugging her tightly.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by 'cawing'. Horus quickly flies in the wind cawing worried.

"Horus. What did my father say?" Hex asked her pet bird.

Horus does not speak but does a sign language with his wing to communicate with her.

"I knew this would happen" Hex sighs deeply.

All of a sudden, Hex froze like she's in a trance. Espio heard a faint flute playing as he saw Hex walking out the door in a trance.

"That's right, precious. Come to Aarib" the male mobian cobra said while playing the flute.

"Oh no, snake charm. Ha!" Espio throws a ninja star at the flute destroying it.

Hex snaps out of her trance, "Huh?"

"Yo! So you're the one that fell in love with my fiancé!" Aarib hissed.

"Aarib?! What are you doing here?! I told you before, I'm not marrying you!" Hex hissed angrily.

"Something tells me your father wants to see you Hex. I think you should talk to him face to face" Espio said.

"I don't want to talk to my father, Espio. He never listens to me" Hex's fist glowed pink, ready to throw a bad luck charm at Aarib.

"Hex, I really think you should talk to your father" Espio said, throwing more exploding ninja stars at Aarib without looking.

"What about you?" she said.

"I'll go with you" Espio said.

"Okay" Hex took out the device that was made by Tails, it was a teleportation device.

"Now!" Hex activates the device and grabs Espio before Aarib tries to tackle.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cairo

"Honey, I think your over reacting over this" Hex's mother told her husband.

"No. I chose this for our daughter. She needs to marry someone, not that chameleon! She's a cobra and he's not a snake!" the father said.

"But dear, you need to think about your daughter's opinion. You don't even know Aarib or anything" Hex's mother explained.

"Mom? Dad?" Hex appeared behind them along with Espio.

"Hex sweetie! Oh it's soo good to see you again darling" Hex's mother hugged her.

"It's so good to see you, mother" Hex hugged back.

"What have you done to my daughter, chameleon?!" Hex's father hissed.

"Father, stop it!" Hex shouted.

Espio kneels on one knee and bows his head, "Mr. Cobra, my name is Espio. I am a ninja. I am here to tell you that I am madly in love with your daughter"

"Awe, dear, obviously this man is even on his knee" Hex's mother said to her husband.

"Please, dad. He's my true love, not Aarib" Hex said.

Horus out of nowhere cawed that he agrees with her too.

"You did see the video darling" Hex's mother said.

"Father, I know you want what's best for me, and to take over once you're gone, but I love Espio. Not Aarib" Hex said.

"But why don't you love Aarib? He would've made a great husband to you" he asked

"Because Aarib is selfish, annoying, and rude. He even almost raped me when I was 13" Hex said.

Everyone gasps.

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" Hex's mother, asked hugging her.

"Because I thought you wouldn't believe me" she sobs.

Hex's mother and Espio hug her tightly.

Her father was furious, he trusted Aarib but he didn't know that he almost raped his daughter at age 13.

"How could I have been fooled? I trusted Aarib and he almost you-know-what to my daughter?!"

"Honey, I think Aarib should be arrested. He'll never go near our daughter again. And accept her that she's in love with Espio" his wife said.

"And also, mom. Aarib used to rob ancient artifacts from the museum" Hex added.

"He stole the ancient jewel?!" Hex's mother was furious. The ancient jewel was passed down her family for generations.

"Oh come on your highness" a voice said.

They all turn to see Aarib.

"You can't possibly believe them"

"Aarib!" Hex threw her bad luck charm at him.

But her father stops her.

"Aarib, you are here by banned from the palace, the country, and my daughter. Along with her friends. If you step any close to them you will beheaded. So either you leave or" Hex's father snaps his fingers

Guards surround Aarib.

"You'll be escorted"

"You haven't seen the last of me, Mr. and Mrs. Cobra! I will get your daughter!" Aarib being dragged by the guards.

"You may do your talent now darling" Hex's mother said to Hex.

Hex nodded and threw her bad luck charm at Aarib, making his long tail smack his butt.

They here his yells in pain.

"Honey, I believe you have something to say to your daughter" Hex's mother said

"I'm very sorry that I chose Aarib, sweetie. And I hope you and….Espio will make a great couple" her father said.

"I'm sure they will. I expect lovely grandchildren" Hex's mother teased.

"Mother!" Hex yelled, blushing hard.

Hex's mother chuckled.

"Very funny, mom" Hex rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Visit more often will ya" Hex's mother said.

"We will, mom" Hex said. She held Espio's hand like a couple.

"And I will always protect her" Espio said.

"Good. You have my blessing" Hex's mother said.

Espio and Hex nodded. Horus flew onto Hex's arm; Espio used his disappearing trick to head back home along with Horus and Hex.

"See, what did I tell you?" Espio said.

"Oh, stop it" Hex teased him as she gently punched his shoulder.

"Bad snake" Espio smirked and wrapped his tail tightly around her waist.

"Bad chameleon" she wrapped her tail around his waist. Horus rolled his eyes and flew out the window to fly around the city.

The End.


End file.
